Members
. . . Always Fresh Bio: slays muzies with a dwh. - - - - - Amber Baal Bio: Report for rule 1 -- not a girl. Ex CC punching bag, now has quit the game and posts on the 2007 reddit every now and then. _ _ _ Apolly Bio: Deathly allergic to Hobgoblins Will buy you amazon gift cards if you're a woman. _ _ _ _ - - Atroo Bio: known for doxxing Justin. One time died in wildy on purpose with his jad pet just cuz. Pretty badass guy. Loves medium clues and magically attracts ranger boots. - - - BeefBusiness Bio: Cow farmer irl - - - - BigCowTits Bio: He's alright, but damn his mom has big... jugs... - - - - Cats on Mars Bio: Ironman... https://clips.twitch.tv/PleasantAffluentAntelopeTebowing - - - - Chadfratstar Bio: not a chad irl. Trust us. - - - - Chris Cx Bio: OG manlet destroyer. This man has caused many people in the cc to go prematurely bald. Supreme leader of Jon Trump's discord. - - - - - - DUKE (RSN Fetus) Bio: Loves Tranny Porn Ex - Leader of CNC. Would spend all day spamming 'art' into the CC _ _ _ _ DJ Kharid (Tender Shark) Bio: This butt-plug resides in the UK and is originally from Bangladesh. DJ frequents Asian massage parlors and is alleged to receive 'happy endings', though he can "neither confirm nor deny" this. The clan chat has helped him on numerous occasions with talking to fat chicks he manages to swipe on tinder using a well-photo-shopped picture of himself. He even managed to go for coffee with a girl but led into the conversation with "I want you to have my babies"... - - Holohoax Bio: Biggest faggot ever to live. This goat-fucker lives in Toronto and currently attends an all muslim middle school. He is the vice president of the "O U T" group and consistently spams 'titty-streamers' in CC because he thinks that they might send him nudes. He also has a tendency to ignore people - like most autistists. He also tried to run over people with a rental truck but ran into a stop-sign injuring his face - see picture. - - - Ilumnati Bio: - - - - - King Chad Bio: An actual king among chads. Has over 10 Runescape GF's and didn't pay for any of them. Legit pic to the right. Most loved but feared member of 2007 reddit cc. Undisputed Chad of the cc. - - - - - Keester Bio: Favorite line: "Mom fucks son and eats creampie for thanksgiving treat"... Also an Ironman *pukes* - - - Lit23 Bio: he's pretty alright - - - - Leeebi Bio: - - - - - NAVG123 BIO: Still a virgin at 29. Scams for 'black dragon hides' - be careful. _ _ _ - NYHC Bio:5'5 that is all _ _ _ _ - Petergriff1n (aka Manletkicker/Manletalt) Bio: Biggest faggot ever. Is into necro/loli/pedo stuff. Consistently spammed Jon Trumps with necro porn and was kicked/banned. - - - P P A Bruh (aka Matt Turner) Bio: RIP lmfao _ _ _ _ _ _ - ReignSupreme Bio: Mod and supreme neckbeard _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - Spankwire (aka Bathsalts) Bio: Druggie, boofing advocate, LSD casualty - - - - - - - Sufyan (RoT 5uf) Bio: Ripped businessman from Dubai. Plays RuneScape on the side. - - - - Tripscape Bio: Pretty damn awesome -- one of the "I N" members. - - - - - Trump Trainn (Aka Justin Dedianous) Bio: Well known troll, self-proclaimed sociopath and known pedo (Refer to the "titty-streamer fury-for-flash incident"). The ultimate super sperg of the CC,, spent 6+ months spamming the cc over the trump election. Believes himself superior to others despite often hiding behind alt-accounts and using doxxing as a form of bullying, karma came and hit him in his rubbery milky bar kid looking ass face when he was doxxed by the CC and proven to be ugly ass we all knew he was. Despite his status of troll he is rather sensitive and will cry for reddit 2007 to ban people who mob him eventhough he does the exact same thing. Owner of Trump Rally which he claims is incredibly active despite it being almost dead with mostly offline accounts. May be Woox's troll account; see picture below. His Speech: - - - - - - Trtle (#CNC) Bio: He's short. Has too many fucking alts. - - - - - - Xyle (current rsn: QZ) Bio: Real picture, no photo-shop. From the UK, will fuck on first date. Fat as fuck Current king of CNC. Got killed and smited for d-claws and was featured on Youtube. Lost 2B to staking